Eat Da Muffin
by Kidea
Summary: Really random little ficcy I wrote...because it was something fun that happened in my life. Has my two OCs in it. Enjoy!


Kidea: This is just a random little one shot. This actually was something I did at school. It was good fun Hope ya like it. Some of it lies though. I don't own a Gaara plushie sulks And of course I'm using the Yu-Gi-Oh characters instead of the people at my school. Told with my OC as the main character.

Just a note that it's the Thursday before the Easter break.

EAT DA MUFFIN!

Ume woke up and rolled over to face the wall. He had school today. His mum walked in and he sighed.

"Get up Ume. You need to shower." She said before leaving. He groaned and rolled over to glare at the door his mum just closed. The blonde hikari sat up slightly and reach down for his watch, which he discarded on the floor last night. It was a new watch that he had gotten for Christmas. A blue Baby-G digital watch. His mum and dad had always refused to buy him digital watches because they thought he would forget how to tell analog time. The watch read 7:12 and that it was Thursday the 12th.

'Joy' He thought and rubbed his silver eyes. Sliding out of bed, something plopped on the floor beside his bed. He looked down and smiled. His brother and yami Karanal had made an anime plushie for his birthday. It was Gaara from Naruto. Gaara was Ume's favorite character and Karanal thought he was funky so he made his hikari a plushie. It was poorly done, one arm was a different colour to the rest of the body, the kanji was just a blob above the painted on eyes and it's head kept coming off. Ume was good at sewing so he always managed to fix it. The pale boy picked up the plushie and kissed it's head before putting it on his beside table. After a 'quick' shower he pulled on his school uniform and left his towel lying on the bedroom floor.

"Ume come have breakfast." His mum called from the kitchen. He sighed since he really wasn't hungry but he knew his mum would want him to eat anyway. He sat down at the table and drank the orange juice his mum had put out while she went off to have a shower. His silver eyes went to the ceiling and down again in a sarcastic roll. He put his still clean bowl away and grabbed a milkshake shaker from the cupboard and poured it full of milk. He grabbed the Ovaltine and heaped the chocolate dust onto the milk and pushed the lid on. He shoved the shove drink in the fridge and continued to 'get ready'. Getting ready really consisted of turning on the radio and dancing around his bedroom while pulling on socks or making sure he had enough money for chocolate at the canteen. Her checked his watch.

'8:04. I should head off. I won't be late but hey. I don't have anything to do anyway.' The hikari thought and got off the bed. He turned off the radio and walked into the bathroom he shared with Karanal. He made sure his hair was ok and ran into his mum's bathroom. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"See ya mummy. I'll be home normal time. I won't forget to call you. Myo! A/N: Myo is just a random little sound I say" He called, grabbing his keys and milkshake before darting out the door. He ran across the road to the small café where he worked after school and on weekends.

"Hey Ume." A woman in her early 20s called as he walk in.

"Yo Sarah. Just thought I'd pop in and say have a good one ok." He grinned and leant on the counter.

"I will. You be safe ok. Here take a muffin ok."

"Nah thanks. I already had breaky." The blonde lied.

"Take one."

"No thanks." He grumbled playing mock annoyed. She smiled.

"Take one mister." She grabbed a raspberry muffin from the display and pushed it into his hands.

"Myo, fine." He huffed.

"Hey Ume!" The boy looked up when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"See ya Sarah…thanks for the muffin." He said rolling his eyes and running to meet the other hikari outside. "Myo! Yugi-chan. And Yami too of course." He laughed to the pharaoh as he came up behind Yugi. The pharaoh nodded his greeting to the hyper hikari. He looked down at the muffin in his slender hands.

"Did you get that from Sarah?" Yugi asked looking at the muffin.

"Yugi…" The taller boy began. The small hikari looked up at his companion. "…Eat da muffin." He said in a cute voice and pushed it under Yugi's nose.

"Uh…no thanks. I already had breakfast." He said shaking his head at Ume. The golden-haired boy whined.

"Nooo, Yugi, eat da muffin." He said and hugged the smaller boy tightly.

"Why don't you?" Yami asked looking at Ume quizzically.

"I'm not hungry."

"Me neither." He glowered at Yugi before laughing and heading off to school.

When they reached the traffic lights at the school and Ume spotted Jonouchi standing there, waiting for them to change. He raced up to the blonde and gave him a koala hug from behind.

"Jonouchi…eat da muffin."

"Uh…no thanks. Last time I ate something you gave me I got food poisoning." He grins and Ume pouted.

"Eat da muffin Jou!" The hikari whined and the lights changed. The four boys walked across the street and into the school.

They reached their lockers Ume spotted Seto Kaiba already there. He grinned evilly and walked over to the tall brunette.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a cold tone. Ume gave him the best puppy eyes he could and held the muffin out in front of him.

"Eat da muffin myo?" He asked Seto. The brunette quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

"What did you do to it?"

"He was so horrid Seto, I love you so much!" The blonde hikari cried out hysterically, falling into Seto's arms and nuzzling his chest. The CEO was a little annoyed and shocked by this but he patted Ume's back nervously. The pale haired boy looked over his shoulder and smirked evilly.

"What on earth was that all about?" He asked looking at the smaller boy like he'd lost the plot.

"Your fanclub was just over there. Now, eat da muffin." He said, changing the subject and shoving the snack under Seto's face. The blue eyed boy glared at the muffin and then at Ume and walked off. Yami came up behind the hikari and was glomped by said hikari who then started pretending to cry.

"No one will eat da muffin!" Yami shook his head and hugged Ume gently. The boy in Yami's arms saw his yami, Karanal, walking towards the science rooms and ran after him.

"Kara eat da muffin!" The taller blonde raised his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"I don't like raspberries. You know that. And don't call me Kara." He said simply and walked into the school science office. Ume stuck out his bottom lip and made a dejected sounding noise.

"Maybe Honda or Anzu will eat it." Yugi said and the taller hikari's face lit up. He ran to the form room at top speed and crashed into Malik and Marik who were on their way there.

"Watch it f…oh hey Ume." Marik snarls and then calms down when he saw the other blonde.

"Why in such a hurry?" Malik asks, helping the other blonde hikari too his feet.

"Eat da muffin!" Ume cried gleefully and held the muffin above his head like it was God. The two Egyptians sweatdropped and Marik walked off.

"Bakura! He's finally lost it!" The tanned yami called out and a cackle sounded in the distance. Ume's face lit up again and he ran past Marik and crashed into Bakura, hugging him tightly and pushing him over.

"What the hell is wrong with you nutso!" The ex-thief snapped and the blonde straddled the yami's hips and ran his hands along Bakura's chest seductively. The white haired yami smirked devilishly and placed his hands on Ume's butt. Said boy looked at him like this o.o and the poked the thief between the eyes and held up the muffin.

"Kura, eat da muffin myo?" He said sternly and Bakura gave the hyper hikari this look o.O and shoved him off.

"Baka." He mumbled and walked off with Marik, towards the oval. Ume pouted and went after them.

"Hey guys! Matei1, matei!" A soft British voice called out the gang walked around the oval. They turned around and Ume hugged the white haired boy and grinned.

"Will Ryou eat da muffin?"

"Uh…no thanks…I had breakfast already. Oh yeah and I went by Honda's place and he said he wasn't coming to school today. He's got the flu."

"Aw man. Poor Honda." Joey mumbled. Ume saw his media teacher, Mr. Higgins, getting out of his car. He race over to the older man and stopped in front of him smiling.

"What is it Kotaru-kun?" He asked smiling down at the hikari.

"Eat da muffin Mr. Higgins!" Said hikari cried and held the muffin up, bowing his head down. Mr. Higgins laughed and patted Ume's head.

"No thanks short stuff." He said and walked off. The blonde cried out and Malik patted his back sympathetically. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Why will no one eat da muffin!" The distraught blonde hikari cried out. There was a flash of black and suddenly the muffin is gone. Everyone blinked a few times and look at Ume's hand that was now missing one muffin."

"Someone did eat your muffin…well more like something." Duke said suddenly appearing and pointing to a spot a little way off. There, off in the grass, was a black crow sitting the muffin, pecking away at it happily.

"Da muffin!" Ume sobbed a cried into Malik's chest.

"I thought you wanted someone the eat it?" Bakura asked, looking at the sobbing boy like he was more insane than the thief himself. Ume nodded slightly and then smiled.

"Myo, oh well. So what's everyone doing over Easter?" Everyone laughed at Ume and Marik ruffled the hikari's hair and kissed his head.

"You're lucky Honda isn't here. He can get pretty jealous." Karanal said walking up to the gang and stopping next to Yami.

"Chibi no baka." He smiled and Ume growl at him before kissing his jaw and running off.

OWARI

Kidea: Did ya'll like it? It was originally a quiz fic so meh. Anyway, replacements.

Me – Ume

My friends:

Cathy – Yugi and Yami

Zoe – Seto (Though I didn't hug her and scream hysterically ')

Mr. Higgins - …Mr. Higgins…

And lastly Alex – The crow

Alex ate most of the muffin in the end. Originally it was going to be a magpie since we call Alex magpie. But they is Australian birds. See you later everyone.


End file.
